


Tag, You're It (NEW)

by taebaebts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (lol a little bit), Collars, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Hybrids!au, Kinks, M/M, Predator/Prey, Romance, Shameless Smut, Sicheng is a rabbit hybrid, Smut, THEY'RE VERY MUCH IN LOVE AND THE RELATIONSHIP IS VERY HEALTHY I PROMISE, Threats, Youngho is a wolf hybrid, asrdghfdhf im so sorry it's not that bad i promise, bUT THEY'VE BOTH AGREED OK NO FORCE IS INVOLVED, well idk....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebaebts/pseuds/taebaebts
Summary: “Prompt:Character A and B are complete opposites (prey/predator, etc) and end up as dorm roommates. At first, it seems as though its never going to work, but somehow their bond suddenly becomes close and the duo are inseparable."(aka Sicheng is a rabbit hybrid and Youngho is a wolf hybrid and they end up as dorm roommates and they eventually fall in love + smut)_________(Reuploaded and with new approximately 2k+ new stuff because I was not satisfied with the story)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is reuploaded with new stuff because i really wasn't satisfied with the work. and yes, I still lost over 7k words but I’ve rewritten some of it but left out a lot of the progress in the relationship as well as the story of their friends idk this is still very very unedited
> 
> *This story contains smut, a predator/prey kink (this is so embarrassing omfg) & dirty talk yada yada yada if this makes you uncomfortable in any way pls dont read*

When Sicheng was moved into Youngho’s dorm, it caused an uproar in both Sicheng’s and Youngho’s respective friend groups, even becoming the main topic for gossip around campus for two solid weeks. And where Youngho’s friends were simply confused about the pairing, Sicheng’s friends were absolutely frightened and _furious_ , immediately contacting the university to make sure Sicheng was moved into another dorm so he’d have a proper roommate. Unfortunately for them, there was nothing they could do and Sicheng was forced to stay in the flat alongside his _wolf hybrid_ roommate.

 

Although the blonde’s friends were extremely worried for his safety (really for no reason; it was simply their instincts that told them to be so), if there was anyone who was scared, it’d be Sicheng; for one solid week, he’d refused to leave his room except in the late night hours where he knew his roommate would be asleep. Fortunately, Sicheng soon realised that locking himself inside his room was not very sustainable and he had classes to attend after all. So the young man did in fact begin to leave his room although he wasn’t happy with the situation.

 

In fact, for the first couple of months, Sicheng smelt of anxiety and nothing else, shaking like a leaf around his older roommate constantly. The younger’s nervousness made Youngho feel kind of bad as he’d always slightly frown when he’d see how Sicheng would flee to his room whenever Youngho entered a room where Sicheng was already in. And as the sweet guy he was, Youngho let him be, not wanting to scare the poor boy further, in hopes of the younger gradually getting used to Youngho’s presence (if not, it’d be two long fucking years).

 

But the thing was, Youngho couldn’t exactly blame Sicheng for his anxious behaviour around Youngho; even _he_ , the ever so polite and civilised gentleman, could see that making a rabbit hybrid, a _young_ _and inexperienced_ one for that matter, share a flat with an elder wolf hybrid was not a very good idea, almost bound to go wrong.

 

Because Sicheng wasn’t just a typical prey hybrid, he was one of the most prey-ish hybrids out there, originating from every predator’s favourite prey, the rabbit. And where it was easier for Youngho to put aside his own instincts, it was much harder for the blonde bunny hybrid to do so as nature had given him instincts that never allowed him to let his guards down, always looking out for potential dangers.     

 

It wasn’t until one evening where Youngho had helped a crying, sleep-deprived Sicheng with finishing an assignment that was bothering him, that Sicheng began opening up the elder.

 

It was half past 11 PM when Youngho opened the door to the flat, locking the door after him before taking off his shoes and jacket. He’d spend the Friday afternoon and evening with his friends, hitting up a pub to drink a few beers and chatting. Six hours had passed since then and Youngho was exhausted when he came back, running his hand down his face while letting out a bushed sigh.

 

As he walked into the living room from the hallway, he stopped dead in his tracks, eyebrows shooting up when he saw the small figure on the floor. The living room was almost completely dark, the only lights coming from an open laptop, placed on the coffee table, and a small lamp in the corner of the room.

 

Sicheng would normally be asleep by now as the younger couldn’t keep himself awake for very long in the evenings (Youngho thought it was the cutest thing ever), so the elder hybrid didn’t expect to see the younger hybrid sitting on the floor in front of their small sofa, laptop placed on the coffee table, crying his eyes out with tears and snot running down his face.

 

The sight was truly pitiful and Youngho felt his chest tighten with concern over his crying roommate but he didn’t know how to grasp the situation; Sicheng was clearly upset and Youngho’s presence probably wouldn’t help calming him down, in fact, it’d probably only make the situation even worse.

 

But Youngho couldn’t stand when people were sad, his roommate included, and his mind was screaming at him to console and comfort the younger male.

 

“Sicheng?” Youngho gently called, throwing his keys on the dining table before slowly walking towards the crying boy, trying to make himself appear as non-threateningly as possible. When the elder came closer to the man, he got a clearer look of the younger boy; at this point, Sicheng is a crying mess and when he lifted his head to look at the elder, he only cried harder, almost hysterically while bending down his torso to make himself appear smaller as if Youngho then wouldn’t be able to see him; it was pure instinct and Youngho couldn’t help but feel bad for the boy, it almost physically hurt in his chest when he thought about just how scared Sicheng was of Youngho.

 

Youngho knew why it bothered him so much even if he didn’t want to acknowledge it; it was ridiculous and Sicheng’s reaction right now was a clear indication of just that.

 

Rather than approaching the crying boy further, Youngho decided to turn around and walk into the small kitchen, putting the kettle on and pouring two tablespoons of chocolate powder into a mug. When the water finished boiling, Youngho poured the hot liquid into the mug before stirring the mixture with a small spoon. When he returned to the living room, he placed the cup on the coffee table before sitting down in the sofa, elbows placed on his knees as he leaned forward, though making sure to keep a respectable distance to the younger.

 

“Sicheng, what’s wrong?” he tried again before glancing at the screen of the laptop. An empty word document was opened, and from the five books that were lying around the laptop, it didn’t take long for Youngho to put two and two together; after all, he’d been a first-year student before.

 

“Which class it is?” Youngho pressed, hoping for a reaction from the bunny hybrid and he almost let out a relieved sigh when the blonde boy lifted his head, still not looking at the elder though, but it was enough for Youngho; Sicheng had _acknowledged_ him and his presence.

 

“It’s… it’s dance,” Sicheng whispered, voice hoarse from hours of crying. “I-I don’t understand… I can’t – I don’t understand anything!”

 

Quietly observing Sicheng breaking down in tears once again made Youngho’s chest hurt and the instinct to place his hand on the younger’s neck was almost irresistible but it would probably only make the situation worse; it was an _extremely_ inappropriate thing to do, considering it was only something one would really see between mates or close family members, an effective way to calm down a “prey” hybrid.

 

But again, it’d be completely out of line for him to do so.

 

His palms were itching nonetheless.

 

“Hmm,” Youngho hummed, grabbing the paper of the assignment outline from the table, quickly skimming it through. “When is the deadline?”

 

“Tomorrow morning,” Sicheng replied quietly, sniffling loudly.

 

“I took a biology class in my second semester. I believe I read a chapter that’s closely related to your assignment,” Youngho calmly explained, causing Sicheng turn around and look at the elder with his big, glossy eyes from all the tears he’d spilled, his gaze filled with hope.

 

“Really?” Sicheng’s voice cracked but he pretended not to notice. “You can… You know the answers to the thesis?”

 

The way Sicheng looked at him, so hopeful and actually almost without an inch of fear, made Youngho’s pulse rise and all air suddenly left his lungs; God, the younger was so beautiful, he could drown in his deep chocolate coloured eyes and still be happy.  

 

“Yes. If you want, I can help you with your assignment. I don’t have any morning classes tomorrow,” Youngho replied, pulse rising further when Sicheng dried his tears with his sleeves before sending Youngho a shy yet admiring smile.

 

“Thank you so much, hyung, it’d – it’d mean so much to me,” he sniffled yet again but slowly seemed to calm more and more down, as he shyly sat down next to the elder hybrid, cheeks burning from being so close to the predator but he did offer the elder a shy smile.

 

They didn’t finish until 5AM.

 

Ever since that evening, Sicheng had been clinging to Youngho non-stop whenever he got the chance, following the elder around wherever he went (unless when Youngho was around his friends; being around other predator hybrids that he didn’t know and didn’t trust was an absolutely no go and honestly, Youngho preferred it that way. Especially after Yuta’s lewd remark).

 

It was around the time where Yuta had joked about wanting to sleep with Sicheng that Youngho had realised that his feelings for the younger wasn’t only platonic, when the urge to punch his friend in the face was almost unbearable.

 

It was a Tuesday afternoon and the “gang” was sitting outside a café, chatting and laughing about nothing and everything. It was not very unusual that it was the brown dog hybrid, Yuta, who was talking the loudest with Ten, a cat hybrid, being a close second. His other three friends, Yoonoh (also a wolf hybrid), Taeyong (a dog hybrid), and Hansol (a tiger hybrid) were more similar to him as they were much more relaxed and less hyper. Nonetheless, it was a nice afternoon, their coffees prepared perfectly and atmosphere nice.   

 

Until Yuta decided to open his big, fat mouth.

 

“Holy shit, dude!” Yuta exclaimed, sending Youngho a filthy smirk. “You’re so fucking lucky, you know that, right? I’ve always wanted to try out a bunny hybrid; I’ve heard that they’re _really_ fucking tight and they let you do anything you want with them! Can you imagine? _Fuck_ , I’d do anything to get between Sicheng’s legs just once.”

 

Youngho hadn’t reacted very well, that’s for sure; canine teeth on full display as he’d growled at the dog hybrid warningly. Right there, the wolf hybrid had been ready to attack the other male, claws extending from his fingertips and the instinctive part of his brain had been screaming at him to protect his _mate_ , to not let anyone else take what was his.

 

Youngho felt himself stiffen at his friend’s words, not being able to stop the growl that left his mouth and the way he displayed his canines to Yuta, a clear sign to _back the fuck off_.

 

No one said anything for a while, everyone clearly surprised at Youngho’s intense reaction to a typical Yuta joke. Thankfully, Youngho pulled himself together and managed to calm down but the damage had already been done; Yuta threw his head backwards, laughing loudly and mockingly whereas Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Hansol sent him concerning glances, not fully able to grasp what the fuck had just happened. Hell, Youngho himself had he’d been shocked at his own reaction.

 

He’d acted like a _mated_ hybrid, protective and possessive.

 

“Wonderful,” Yuta smirked, head in the palm of his hand while sending Youngho a penetrating glance. “This is wonderful.”

 

At least Yuta backed off from Sicheng.

 

* * *

 

 

Their feelings for each other naturally developed and it’d really only been a matter of time before the two roommates confessed to each other; sweet words had developed into sweet kisses which had developed into sweet touches and feelings.

 

It was Sicheng who’d shyly asked if Youngho wanted to be his boyfriend, making things official between the two.

 

Youngho’d felt like all air left his lungs and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the younger’s neck, so delicate and almost screaming for Youngho to mark the younger.

 

Instead Youngho had pulled the younger into a hug, kissing his hair, then cheeks before landing on his mouth, while telling Sicheng how much of an honour it would be to him.

 

Almost immediately after the two began dating officially, which naturally developed into sleeping together, the majority of their sex life had quickly slipped into a game between prey and predator (or ‘tag, you’re it’ as they liked calling it, although it would only be Youngho who’d try catching the younger), both loving the rush of adrenaline and excitement the game brought. It was very common for hybrids pairs that consisted of a predator and a prey to take on a d/s-like lifestyle in the bedroom. After all, despite living in a modern, civilised society today, hybrids were nonetheless instinct-lead and they’d usually surrender themselves to their instincts in the bedroom (especially when they’d go into heat) and Sicheng and Youngho were no different.

 

Not very surprising, it’d taken a month or two for Sicheng to be comfortable with such _plays_ in the bedroom, as he was from a very prey-ish breed and the instincts that told him to flee were always extremely close to the surface but once their relationship had developed and the trust between the two had grown stronger and stronger, Sicheng had become comfortable with everything and was actually often the one to initiate the whole thing (Youngho teasing him way too often because of it).

 

Sicheng had realised that even though the two had natural differences, it still didn’t stop him from being utterly in love with the elder. And even though the younger’s instincts told him to flee from any potential danger and threat, Sicheng found it _extremely_ hot when Youngho would chase his prey, playfully growling at the younger as he chased him through the whole flat. Yes, Sicheng loved it but there was no denying that Youngho enjoyed it the most, chasing being such a primal instinct for him and Sicheng was the best prey he could’ve ever imagined.

 

When Youngho would catch the younger, he’d playfully bite his neck, which would leave more of a hickey than anything, until Sicheng would eventually submit by staying still and bare his neck. But that didn’t stop Sicheng for playing along, whining and whimpering as Youngho’s body lied on top of his. And then Youngho would fuck him, right there on the floor, greedily tearing his prey apart and Sicheng _loved_ every second of it.

 

Sometimes when Youngho thought about it, it was crazy how his shy, innocent boyfriend would be into such plays in the sheets, not that Youngho would ever complain; it was more of a _blessing_ , according to him, the wolf hybrid feeling extremely lucky and sometimes even unworthy.

 

Aside from their time in the sheets, Youngho was the most gentlemanly guy Sicheng had ever come across; he’d always cook him breakfast and dinner, buy him lunch, and even buy Sicheng a gift just because it reminded him of his boyfriend, as Youngho would put it.

 

Youngho was grown up, mature, intelligent, charming, polite; everything trait that Sicheng admired, Youngho had it (Plus his boyfriend was very _tall_ which definitely didn’t hurt either). The elder didn’t believe in the traditional breed roles, that preys should be submissive to predators as it’d been in the past, wanting Sicheng to do whatever he wanted with his life, whether that was staying home or having a job. And again, apart from in the bedroom, Youngho would never use his biological advantage on Sicheng; he saw him as an _equal_.

 

In short, Youngho was _perfect_.

 

* * *

 

 

Youngho’s bedroom was dark, the temperature a couple of degrees too high and it reeked of possessive pheromones, semen, and pure sex. The bed was creaking loudly each time it was pushed against the wall whenever Youngho would repeatedly hammer his member inside Sicheng’s warmth.

 

The wolf hybrid was pounding into the younger boy, pace fast and merciless as he greedily took everything Sicheng was offering him. The elder’s hand was in a grip around Sicheng’s neck, not too tight but still firm enough to keep the bunny hybrid from moving around. The boy’s torso was pressed down into the mattress while he was on his knees, raising the lower part of his body, which gave Youngho an easy access to his entrance.

 

The posture the elder had Sicheng in screamed authority and power; everything about it was dominating, from the way Youngho was keeping Sicheng’s head pressed down into the sheets, forcing him to almost bend over in half, to the way Sicheng made no movement whatsoever, allowing the elder to do anything he wanted, to take everything he wanted from him.

 

Youngho’s pace was absolutely merciless as his hips slapped against Sicheng’s butt cheeks, almost causing the younger to fall over if it wasn’t for the elder’s firm grip on him. The wolf hybrid’s cock was rock hard, ready to breed his mate as it aggressively penetrated the bunny hybrid’s small whole, forcing the tight walls apart to make room for his member.

 

“ _H-Hyung_ ,” Sicheng mewled, gasping for air as his boyfriend pounded into his arse with so much force that Sicheng had to fist the sheets to feel some kind of control over the situation (even though Youngho’s mission was to make the younger let go of it completely).

 

Leaning forward, Youngho growled quietly into Sicheng’s ears, making the younger whimper and urged him to spread his legs a bit further apart and bare his neck even more to show his surrender and submission to the wolf.

 

“You like this, huh?” he growled roughly into his ears, making the younger shudder, his eyes closed and mouth hanging agape. “Do you like what hyung is doing to you, hm? You like being hyung’s fuck toy, don’t you, baby? If only you could see yourself right now; arching your back and spreading your legs for hyung so obediently, like a good fucking whore.”

 

The elder’s words went right to Sicheng’s abdomen, his cock becoming painfully hard and the younger moaned shamelessly at the words. If Youngho would ever talk to him like that outside their bedroom, Sicheng would break down in tears immediately, his heart wouldn’t be able to take the pain, even if it’d only be meant as a joke. But Youngho would never talk to him like that, Sicheng knew that after months of dating.

 

But there were always exceptions between the two in the bedroom.

 

To Youngho, this was heaven; having his boyfriend, his _mate_ spread his legs for him, allowing him to destroy the small pink hole was the most pleasurable feeling he’d ever felt, both physically and emotionally. It was a clear sign of Sicheng’s submission, of Sicheng’s _trust_ in him, which warmed his heart tremendously.  

 

Luckily, the wolf hybrid was able see in darkness so he could admire his bunny’s fucked out facial expressions; they always managed to make him growl possessively, proud that he was the reason why Sicheng looked so perfect and pleasurable when he’d be full of Youngho’s seed, ready to fill him up with pups.

 

At that very moment, the younger’s long, blonde, rabbit ears were spread across the white pillow, his face hidden in the mattress by Youngho’s grip around his neck. Youngho’s gaze followed the younger man’s spine downwards until it stopped at his entrance, which was filled with Youngho’s thick cock, stretching out the hole. A few centimetres above the younger’s arsehole, Youngho regarded the bunny hybrid’s his small, round, fluffy tail, which was one of Youngho’s absolute _favourite_ things in the world. The round ball of fluff was quivering slightly from each sensation that ran through Sicheng’s body and Youngho succumbed to the temptation as he reached out and filmy tugged at the tail, causing the younger to cry out in pleasure into the sheets.

 

Sicheng definitely had his own sinful fetishes and there was nothing Youngho loved more than discovering them.  

 

Sicheng mewled in a high-pitched voice when the elder released his grip around his neck, only to take a fistful of Sicheng’s hair in his hand, roughly pulling the younger hybrid’s head up and backwards.

 

“Do you like what hyung’s doing to you, prey? Do you like it when hyung tears you apart like you were made for?” he growled possessively, teeth roughly nibbling into the rabbit’s neck, leaving the skin blue and purple. “Answer me, baby, or hyung will put the collar on you again.”

 

“I –  _ah!_ – I like it so much, hyung!” the bunny practically sobbed, arching his back even further to show his complete submission to the other. It wouldn’t be the first time Youngho had used a collar and leash on him in bed – lately, the two had been really playing with the idea that Sicheng was Youngho’s pet, a sweet, little thing that was fully loyal to its owner.

 

“Mhm,” Youngho mumbled, before releasing his grasp on the younger’s hair and pushing his face back into the sheets once again. “Maybe hyung won’t have to call his friends to help him teach his bunny how to behave properly.”

 

The thought alone sent a shiver down Sicheng’s spine; Sicheng knew that Youngho would never do such a thing, in fact, he’d _never_ do anything that the younger didn’t want. But the threat alone, (which they’d both agreed was okay to use prior to this; and Sicheng _loved_ it), was enough to make the bunny even hornier as he moaned loudly, a thick slick of pre-cum sliding out of his dick.

 

“Yeah? Do you like letting everyone see what a big fucking whore you really are? Not that you’d have a saying in the decision,” Youngho breathed out, his palm coming into contact with Sicheng’s butt cheek in a quick yet forceful spank, which was the final blow to trigger Sicheng’s release; with a high-pitched scream, Sicheng came on the bed beneath him, milking the sheets even whiter with his semen. When Sicheng’s orgasm shot through his body, his legs were shivering, throat sore from all the moans, whines, groans that’d left his mouth but Youngho was nowhere near finished with the younger boy; only when Sicheng’s stomach was bloated with his semen would he slow down, satisfied with the result.

 

Seeing how his boyfriend got off of _his_ touches, _his_ body, sent an intense thrill through him, his pounding become less human and more animal as his pace increased and he hammered into the younger’s heat with such force that he had to lift up the younger’s hips himself or Sicheng would simply collapse.

 

Youngho was completely instinctive at this point, completely giving in to his instincts which told him to mate, breed, and knot the boy beneath him, scenting and marking him.

 

“’m gonna fucking breed you so good,” Youngho growled blurredly, drunk of the feeling that his approaching knot was giving him. “But you’d fucking love that, right baby? _Shit_ , you’re gonna take my big knot up in your tight asshole like a good boy, aren’t you?” he slurred, engulfed by the pleasure the rabbit’s post-orgasm tight arse was giving him.

 

His knot began taking form, stretching out the rabbit’s hole even further, gluing the two bodies together. With a greedy howl, Youngho came inside his lover’s tightness, milking the younger with his semen, only stopping his hips’ movements once the knot hindered him from doing so.

 

While both hybrids were breathing heavily from their orgasms, and the knot gluing them together, Youngho pulled the younger down with him with great caution, careful with his knot in the rabbit’s sensitive ass. Sicheng would whimper quietly now and then, whenever Youngho would move them too fast and his cock would press against Sicheng’s prostate, but Youngho managed to place both of them on their sides, Sicheng’s back pressed against the elder’s broad chest. Pulling the younger in his arms, Youngho began nuzzling his nose against his boyfriend’s blonde hair before moving down to his neck where he began licking the freshly made hickeys on the younger’s neck.

 

Their legs were intertwined and fingers interlocked as they both needed some time to recover their breaths from the intense and long-lasting lovemaking.

 

“You know I love you, right?” Youngho grunted, voice extremely hoarse from the numerous growls and groans he’d let out during the last couple of hours. The elder didn’t really need to answer as delight, relaxedness, and love were strong _ in Sicheng’s scent at that very moment, making this one of the rare moments that Sicheng would let his guards down completely, which was why Youngho absolutely adored and cherished their post sex snuggle time. It was healthy for the rabbit hybrid to let go of the tension or anxiety he’d naturally carry around in his everyday life and Youngho felt so _blessed_ to be allowed to see Sicheng in such a beautiful state.

 

Sicheng giggled happily before gently slapping the elder’s arm, “of course I do, hyung! You _always_ tell me that.”

 

Hearing his lover’s giggles were contagious and Youngho couldn’t help the wide and adoring smile that spread across his face, “you better not forget it, baby.”

 

Sicheng giggled again but didn’t reply, completely exhausted from the hours they’d been at it, and the two simply enjoyed the presence of each other.

 

It wasn’t until 30 minutes or so had passed that Sicheng finally spoke up, “you know that I love you too, right?”

 

Youngho hummed quietly, while planting small kisses of the younger’s shoulder blades, not needing to answer the other; they’d always quietly confess their feelings to each other after sex despite already being aware of the other’s feelings from their scents but it meant a lot to Sicheng and honestly, Youngho couldn’t deny that having Sicheng tell him how much he loved him, again and again, didn’t hurt either his self-esteem or their relationship. In fact, the bond they shared would only grow stronger and stronger each time and Youngho was sure he’d never get tired of hearing those words coming out of Sicheng’s mouth.

 

When the knot would eventually disappear, Youngho would always turn the younger around so they were facing each other, making it possible for the wolf hybrid to kiss his mate. The two would exchange slow, tender kisses, until one of them would eventually fall asleep (which was ~~always~~ usually Sicheng).

 

They might be complete opposites in theory but then again, there is a saying which suggests that opposites attract.

 

And the two were a perfect example of just that.  

**Author's Note:**

> ashafklæj this is still very bad but i still feel like it's better than before, even though i'm still pissed with the amount of the story i lost but hey, i can't really do much about it
> 
> tell me what you think!
> 
> @taebaebts on tumblr if you want to follow me


End file.
